1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine-tool comprising two opposed coaxial spindles intended to receive workpieces. At least one of the spindles is longitudinally movable toward and away from the other. Means are provided to synchronize the spindles at least temporarily so that they rotate at the same speed, but in opposite directions, seen from their front face. The machine-tool provides for the transfer of the workpieces from one of the spindles to the other one.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such machines are known per se. They have the drawback that their tools are arranged in such a way that they cannot work indifferently on workpieces carried by one or the other of the two spindles.
The purpose of the present invention is to increase the capacity and the flexibility of such machines by arranging them in such a way that their tools are able to work the workpieces no matter which of the two spindles these pieces are placed. Hence, it is possible better to distribute between the two spindles of the machine the operations which are necessary to the realization of a workpiece and, consequently, to reduce to a minimum the total duration of the working and the cost thereof.
The machine-tool according to the invention comprises at least two tool-carrying devices. Each device comprises cross-slideways, one of which is parallel to the axis of the spindles and the other of which is situated in a plane perpendicular to this axis. These devices being arranged in such a way as to be able to cross themselves during their longitudinal displacements, at least in some transversal positions of the elements carrying the tools, so that the tools of the two devices can work indifferently the workpieces carried by one and by the other of the said two spindles.